Fennec Albain
Fennec Albain (フェネック・アルベイン, Fenekku Arubein), is a fictional character and antagonist in the RWBY series. He was a representative of the White Fang on the Menagerie continent alongside his brother Corsac Albain and first appeared in "Menagerie". His weapon of choice was a spiral dagger laced with either Fire or Wind Dust. After a fierce battle in the Belladonna Family Home, Fennec attempted to kill Ghira Belladonna, but Blake Belladonna pulled her father out of the way just as a heavy piece of a falling balcony crushed him. The Dust in his weapon exploded from the impact, killing him. "The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident." :—Fennec Albain, about the White Fang. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Mike McFarland (English), Tomoya Yano (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Fennec wore a red hood that functioned partially as a cloak, made of two pieces held together by buttons and string. Holes were cut in the top for his fox ears. He wore a black tunic with two sections extending farther down than the rest at his front. White trimming defined the shape of the hood and tunic. He also wore detached white sleeves, bound at the mid-bicep and the wrists. Black gloves served that function and were attached to his middle fingers. His white pants were pleated. He wore black open-toed sandals with fabric extending up to his knees. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Light Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Fennec was not too dissimilar from his brother personality-wise. He was a rather soft-spoken individual, but this belied the lengths he was willing to go to promote the White Fang's beliefs in what was best for the Faunus. However, unlike Corsac, Fennec was more hesitant of Adam Taurus' leadership due to having acknowledged the questionable state of Adam's mental health and drastic measures he is willing to take. He was willing to follow Adam's leadership regardless but overall questioned if it was truly beneficial to the White Fang. This doubt, however, was alleviated at Corsac's assurances. He also showed concern for his brother when he is attacked by Ghira twice. Like Corsac, Fennec appeared to be manipulative, convincing Ilia Amitola that assassinating Ghira and Kali Belladonna was necessary and that Ilia should have used her former friendship with Blake to help accomplish this. Relationships Friends/Allies * White Fang ** Adam Taurus ** Ilia Amitola Family * Corsac Albain (Brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Ghira Belladonna Powers and Abilities In "Alone Together", he and his brother Corsac showed leadership skills as they led the assault and both were seen wielding spiral patterned daggers. In "A Perfect Storm", it was shown that their weapons could be loaded with Dust. Fennec's was seen channeling wind Dust, which could be combined with his brother's fire Dust. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''RWBY'' In Menagerie Fennec Albain first appeared with his brother Corsac Albain at Blake Belladonna's home on the continent of Menagerie. They arrived for a meeting with Blake's father Ghira Belladonna as White Fang representatives. Their presence visibly displeased Blake and Sun Wukong who revealed the White Fang's presence at the Fall of Beacon Academy. Fennec and Corsac defended the organization from Adam Taurus' involvement and offered to give Ghira documents suggesting how to "apprehend and punish these strays", but he refused and later shut the front door on them. While departing from the large home, Fennec and Corsac planned to tell Adam of Blake's return. Later, Ilia Amitola, a close White Fang member, met with them on a rooftop at night and knelt before them. As Ghira went public about Adam Taurus' involvement at the fall of Beacon and his plans to usurp the White Fang and attack Haven Academy, Ilia disrupted his attempt and escaped. The brothers looked at each other in approval. Last Stand and Death Sometime after, Fennec and Corsac received a message from Adam about his success in taking over the White Fang. He instructed the brothers to have Ghira and Kali Belladonna killed and Blake brought to him alive. Fennec questioned if Adam is the right person to lead the organization. When Ilia arrived, the brothers tasked her and others with capturing Blake and killing her family. Corsac and Fennec personally led the White Fang during the attack on the Belladonna Household. Finding Ghira, the brothers prepared to fight to depose the chieftain permanently. The brothers nearly defeated Ghira until he was rescued by Blake and Sun, with the former trapping their weapons in an ice Shadow clone. After breaking free, Corsac and Fennec prepared to fight Ghira and Sun while Blake left to find Kali. The brothers' fight against Ghira eventually led them into the room where Blake and Ilia were fighting, and Corsac became incapacitated in the process. Eventually, the fight is taken to an open room that was set ablaze. Despite Fennec stabbing Ghira in the back, the brothers are knocked out by Ghira. Getting up, Fennec took Corsac's weapon and charged at Ghira, who was keeping a large portion of a collapsed balcony from crushing Ilia. Ghira struggled under the heavy weight, and Blake pulled him out of the way, causing Fennec to fall under the falling balcony instead and get crushed by it. The Dust in his weapons exploded from the impact, killing him. Legacy Battles Canon * Belladonna Household vs. White Fang (Killed) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Fennec was most likely named after a species of fox known as the Fennec Fox, which are most commonly known for their abnormally large ears. External links * Fennec Albain RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * The Albains were planned pre-Volume 1 and were intended to be the original antagonists of the Volume before Roman Torchwick's role was expanded. Category:Characters